DeFrosted
by redmystique
Summary: The unofficial sequel to UnMasked. Kyouya, in a fit of crazy whimsicallness decides to go check on Haruhi and also confess everything about his father not excepting her and Tamaki's feelings towards him not her. She doesn't answer and he sneeks in through the window only to see a picture of her and tamaki on her desk. What does he do? Does he chose to wake her? Semi-song based


**So I got this idea from a song called Sweet Tangerine by The Hush Sound and decided to write it. The beginning is based off of the song and Haruhi's part isn't. Now off to continue writing the next chapter of Grey.**

**Lets just pretend he doesn't have a key to her apartment K guys? And that his father doesn't want Haruhi as Kyouya's bride.**

**WARNING: Cheesiness and OOC-ness ahead. Proceed at your own risk.**

I stand outside of her apartment, the thin sliver of overhead covering not doing much to protect my already soaking body from more of the hard rain fall. I can feel my hair and clothes clinging tight to my skin and do my best not to shiver as I stand there.

"Haruhi!" I yell, at this point not caring about my social status, a feeling completely foreign to me. At this point in time I have knocked twice… and have yet to receive an answer.

"Please, we need to talk!" I yell again louder this time. I sigh in frustration and look out into the pouring rain. Well I'm already soaked might as well run to her window. What I see causes a frown to grace my lips. Haruhi looks peacefully asleep… right next to a picture of her and Tamaki on her nightstand. Being as observant as I am I had noticed the signs. She had fallen in love with the Host King… and the Host King had fallen in love with me. It was a sick one directional love triangle at best. At least I had confronted Tamaki and told him that I had no interest, the least he could do is treat Haruhi in the same manner instead of leading her on like this.

If only my father hadn't stepped in, If only I had held on stronger. Now it would seem there is no chance for me, she has moved on, in the direction I thought she would go towards from the very beginning. It has been months since our falling out and I still can't forget her. The scent of strawberry haunts my dreams. At times I wonder if my brain will ever allow me to forget her. Lightning flashes in the sky and illuminates the scene in front of me, revealing something I hadn't noticed before. The window was partially open, her desk luckily not wet due to the direction of the downpour.

Should I go in? Or should I just stay here and watch? Since when am I such a creepy stalker who watches innocent girls as they sleep?! A part of me wishes she would just wake up and see me and let me in… another part of me doesn't want to even face her, in fear of defeat. For now I can pretend I might have a chance but if she were to reject me… defeat. I can't help my mind from wandering to the image of her and me, on an island somewhere alone with no way of getting home and her trapped with me there.

I finally just slip gracefully into her room through the window, managing to not knock down her desk lamp and not rip her curtains off the rack. I smile at the image of her room, it was very much like Haruhi, little frivolity, simple clean lines, and a few original touches here and there like the old looking quilt on her bed.

The sound of Haruhi sitting makes me freeze in place. I should leave. I walk over and look at her closely the moon illuminating her face, the rain now subsiding into a soft sprinkle. A whiff of strawberry greets my nose as my hand moves of its own accord to brush a stray strand of hair off of her face. I smile before turning to see the picture on the night stand. The idea hits me and for some reason I follow it on a whim. I walk over to the picture of the host club and pick it up to find the picture of her and I stuck to the backside of the frame. I take it out and then walk over to her night stand and exchange the pictures before putting the one of her and Tamaki in her desk drawer. Before I leave I set down my ledger book next to the picture and then rip out a page, write a note, and shove it into the bottom edge of the frame.

Before I exit out the window I take one last look at the one girl who stole my mask and left me a different man. Emotions now flooded my features at times, leaving me an open book to those who know me, and worst of all was the warming of my heart, which left me devoid of the protective barrier I had put up so long ago. This was a girl who had stolen my frozen heart and had replaced it with her warm one, a girl who had defrosted the elusive Shadow King.

…

HARUHI POV

I wake up to the sound of my father coming home from work around six in the morning, to be greeted with the view of a picture I had not too long ago hidden from wanton eyes. The image depicted two teens wrapped in each other's arms smiling happily at each other, one with cat ears on and the other with her face painted with different shimmery swirls to make her look like a beautiful pixie.

The picture brought back the memory of them at a fair far enough away from Ouran to not be seen and just close enough that it wasn't too far of a trip. It had been a pain to get Kyouya in the cat ears but it had been worth it to see the host clubs own Shadow King with animal ears. That night had been the most fun I had ever had.

Next to the picture is a familiar black book that elicits a gasp but then my eyes land on the note. In scrawling script it reads, "Haruhi, Don't forget who truly loves you. Forever, Kyouya. P.s. Read page 25, there is some things you should know."

With that I pick up the book with shaking hands and read the content of a book that no one else has been privy to besides its author.

**Hahaha… yup, it was kinda cheesy and horribly written but that's what I get for attempting a semi-song fic. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and "defrosted" Kyouya. **

**REVIEW!**

**(Unofficial sequel to Unmasked) **


End file.
